


Vanishing the Red

by Sagittarieus



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character(s), Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarieus/pseuds/Sagittarieus
Summary: Seokjin masih mencoba berpikir mungkin apa yang dilihatnya ini bisa masuk akal namun seperti buang-buang waktu saja. Semua yang dilakukan Joohyun, istrinya, sudah tidak logis baginya.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Vanishing the Red

**Author's Note:**

> Udah berdebu di draft selama setahun, terima kasih psycho sudah membantu menghidupkan cerita ini lagi! 4.5k-ish ini kayaknya terlalu banyak fluff dibandingkan thrillernya

Lagu ballad melantun merdu di dalam mobil yang tangah melaju di padatnya jalan raya Seoul pada jam pulang. Kemacetan membuat Seokjin kesal apalagi setelah melihat bangku di sampingnya kosong rasanya jadi semakin sedih. Istrinya juga pasti sedang bertahan melewati kesulitan ini, bedanya mereka berdua terpisah sekitar 40 kilometer.

Oleh karena itu Seokjin sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu dan memang biasanya seperti itu.

Seokjin menyalakan seluruh lampu di rumah dan mulai dengan rutinitasnya setelah kerja. Memasak air panas di dua panci, untuknya dan untuk istrinya. Setelah mandi maka dia akan mengecek kulkas dan memasak sesuai dengan bahan seadanya, kemudian memotong beberapa sayur dan daging sambil menunggu tumisan, Seokjin mulai menekan nama kontak istrinya—yang terletak di paling atas daftar kontak.

Dia tidak pernah bosan mendengar reaksi Joohyun yang sedikit kesal ketika diberi tahu kalau dia sedang memasak.

“Ih kan udah aku bilang, kamu bersih-bersih aja, nanti aku yang masak.”

Seokjin tertawa mendengar hal yang sudah cliche ini.

“Apa? Kok ketawa-tawa?”

“Kamu marah-marah mulu sih, bilang terima kasih aja susah ya.”

“Seokjin, kamu kan capek—”

“Kamu lebih capek, sayang. Udah pokoknya kamu tinggal terima beres.”

“Ih, aku mau nangis nih.”

“Jangan lah, udah gede masa nangis di bus.”

Terdengar suara tawa kecil Joohyun di seberang sana.

“Awas ya kamu, nanti kalau aku udah sampai di rumah aku-"

Bunyi suara panci terdengar bergemuruh, Seokjin menaruh ponselnya di meja dapur setelah menekan tombol speaker dan kedua tangannya dengan cepat mematikan kompor.

“Mau apa?”

Seokjin memindahkan panci ke meja makan.

“Mau aku peluk sama cium ribuan kali lah, suami kaya kamu emang keterlaluan.”

“Oke.” Jawaban singkat Seokjin sebelum memutus panggilan mereka membuat Joohyun mendengus sebal namun juga gemas.

Rasanya dia ingin punya _force_ untuk menggerakan bis ini agar melayang cepat di atas udara karena dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan suaminya yang sok dingin namun apapun yang dilakukannya selalu membuat hati Joohyun terasa hangat

“Aku pulang”

Joohyun mengumumkan kedatangan dirinya sambil melepas high heels yang telah menyiksa betisnya seharian lalu berlari kecil ke arah Seokjin yang sedang duduk di sofa dan membenamkan tubuh kecilnya di pelukan suaminya itu. Seokjin menyambutnya dengan tenang tanpa berkata apapun hingga yang terdengar hanya suara napas Joohyun yang kelelahan.

Seokjin menghirup wangi rambut Joohyun yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, wangi vanilla yang tercium itu selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya, Seokjin mengintip wajah Joohyun yang sudah tertidur di atas tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya sudah menempel di dada Seokjin. Walaupun mata Joohyun terlihat sayu tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang luar biasa.

“Capek banget ya? Air panasnya baru aja aku siapin tadi.”

Ucap Seokjin sambil mengangkat dagu istrinya dan kini mereka beradu tatap. Mata sayu Joohyun berubah menjadi berkelap-kelip kemudian dia merangkak pelan mendekati wajah suaminya.

“16 jam, setiap 5 hari, gak ketemu kamu tuh penyiksaan.” Mereka saling memejamkan mata ketika kedua kening mereka saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik dan menikmati momen kecil berharga ini.

Keheningan ini terasa luar biasa.

Seokjin menyusurkan ujung jemarinya ke lekuk rahang Joohyun dan perlahan bibir mereka bersentuhan bersamaan. Kehangatan Seokjin selalu terasa unik dan menyenangkan. Kedua lengan Joohyun bergerak untuk merangkul pundak Seokjin lalu suaminya itu memeluk tubuh istrinya yang terasa sangat ringan dan halus bahkan ketika badannya tertutup oleh helaian baju.

Ketika telapak tangan Seokjin berusaha masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan Joohyun, dengan cepat wanita itu memegang tangan Seokjin dan menyeringai.

“Heh nakal, aku kan mau mandi.”

Seokjin memerah seperti tertangkap telah mencuri sesuatu kemudian Joohyun bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sementara Seokjin merapikan rambutnya di balik pantulan layar hitam televisi. Terdengar bunyi ringtone pesan yang bukan miliknya dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel milik Joohyun yang terbaring di atas sofa.

Seokjin bukan orang yang selalu penasaran dengan isi ponsel milik istrinya walaupun Joohyun tidak pernah melarang atau memberi peringatan apapun mengenai privasi masing-masing sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri karena mereka berdua sudah percaya dengan satu sama lain.

Namun _pop-up_ pesan singkat dari Seulgi itu tidak sengaja terbaca oleh Seokjin.

 **_Besok jadi cari apartemennya? Biar aku_ ** **_janjian_ ** **_ke Taehyung sekarang_ **

**_Bales secepatnya ya, unnieku_ **

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Seokjin, mulai dari pertanyaan apakah Joohyun akan pergi besok kemudian siapa itu Taehyung dan yang paling membingungkan adalah kenapa Seulgi bertanya mengenai rencana mencari apartemen?

Ketika suara pintu kamar pintu berbunyi, Seokjin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Joohyun yang telah mengenakan baju tidur berbahan satin merah gelap dengan potongan yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, rambut hitamnya berkilau dan belum kering sempurna namun tetap terlihat menawan. Joohyun merapatkan bibirnya hingga kedua pipinya menggembung terlihat menggemaskan.

Untuk beberapa detik Seokjin hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja makan tanpa berkata apapun.

“Kenapa?” Kedua alis Joohyun yang naik sangat menggambarkan kalau dia cemas. Dia bingung mengapa perilaku suaminya yang tadi sangat ramah tiba-tiba berubah hingga suasana satu rumah terasa dingin.

“Gak kok, ayo makan dulu.” Sepersekian detik setelah tersenyum, Seokjin mencoba untuk menutupi perasaannya dan langsung menatap makanan.

Suara alat makan saling beradu terdengar cukup nyaring di malam yang hening hingga akhirnya Joohyun mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit serak hingga dia harus mengulang pekataannya setelah berdeham.

“Enak deh, dagingnya empuk banget.” Seokjin hanya membalas dengan berdeham dan mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Joohyun ingin berbicara lagi namun dia takut karena suaminya itu bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Setelah makan pun dia hanya memandang piring dan gelas kotor milik Joohyun dan berusaha untuk mengambilnya—dengan sangat sopan—sebelum Joohyun menawarkan untuk mencuci piring.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini, hal yang biasa dilakukan Joohyun adalah memeluknya dari belakang namun seperti ada dinding yang membatasi mereka dan dinding itu rasanya masih ada ketika Seokjin membelakangi dan menghadap ke arah yang berbeda dengannya di atas kasur.

Di sisi lain Seokjin bingung mengapa Joohyun menjadi diam, dia merasa telah memberi waktu yang cukup lama untuk istrinya supaya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Karena masalah ini, ingin tidur pun rasanya susah.

Terdengar suara khas ponsel Joohyun terkunci dan dia menaruhnya di atas meja, Joohyun hampir saja berteriak ketika berbalik badan dan melihat Seokjin sedang menatapnya.

“Aduh aku kaget tau.” Joohyun menenangkan ritme jantungnya sementara Seokjin langsung bangun dan duduk di sampingnya karena merasa bersalah.

“Maaf.” Seokjin mengelus pundak Joohyun pelan.

“Aku kira kamu udah tidur.”

“Belum, aku nungguin kamu.”

Joohyun membelai pipi suaminya dan tertawa kecil karena merasa bodoh bahwa dirinya sempat berpikir kalau Seokjin sedang marah.

“Yaudah ayo tidur.”

“Bukan itu, kamu gak mau cerita kalau besok mau pergi sama Seulgi?” Joohyun belum sempat berbicara dan Seokjin sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. “Aku gak sengaja liat chat Seulgi barusan.”

Bukan saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya namun Joohyun sudah ketahuan jadi apa boleh buat dia harus mengatakan semuanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpikir dari mana dia harus memulai semua ini.

“Jadi, kamu tau kan kalau aku selalu berangkat bareng sama kamu padahal waktu jam kerja aku gak se-pagi kantor kamu.”

Seokjin mengangguk.

“Dan aku selalu pulang lebih lama dari kamu padahal waktu jam pulang kita sama.”

“Jadi kamu mau cari tempat tinggal di dekat sana?” Sudah kebiasaan Seokjin yang selalu bisa menangkap pembicaraan dengan cepat.

“Belum fix, sayang. Seulgi mau ngasih liat apartemen punya temennya yang deket banget sama kantor aku dan aku juga belum ada rencana untuk beneran menetap di sekitar sana. Aku beneran mau liat-liat aja sambil jalan-jalan. Pasti aku ngasih tau kamu dulu kok kalau seandainya aku beneran, ya gitu-“

“Kamu gak mau coba ngelamar di daerah sini?”

“Team di kantor aku udah enak banget, cewek-ceweknya bisa diandelin semua. Terus aku juga gak yakin bisa dapat pekerjaan secepatnya kalau aku coba ngelamar di daerah sini, kantor-kantor pasti mintanya yang masih fresh kan.”

Seokjin mengangguk pelan kemudian dia memeluk istrinya ketika sadar bahwa ekspresi Joohyun mulai suram.

“Makanan disitu juga enak, aku punya restoran langganan disitu, kalau aku udah capek banget bahkan aku _lunch_ disana sendirian gak masalah.”

“Iya juga, kamu pasti capek selama ini terlalu lama di perjalanan, mana sekarang udah masuk akhir tahun.”

Joohyun mengangguk di pelukan suaminya sementara Seokjin memainkan rambut Joohyun dan berusaha memenangkannya.

“Aku anterin deh besok.”

“Hah beneran? Kamu gak ada kerjaan?”

“Gak lah, ngapain kerja pas lagi libur. Emang kamu.”

“Ish.” Joohyun mencubit pelan perut Seokjin hingga membuat suaminya mendramatisir rasa sakitnya dan berhasil membuat Joohyun tertawa lagi.

“Kamu gak usah ngerasa gak enak gitu, aku gak masalah kamu mau cari tempat tinggal disana—“

“Tapi kalaupun beneran jadi, aku paling cuma _stay_ senin sampe kamis terus jumatnya balik. Terus aku janji bakal _video call_ kalau kita berdua udah pulang. Oh ya terus kalau kamu mau mampir kesana juga bisa kan, eh tapi capek juga ya?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya yang sudah panik sendiri dengan skenario hasil _overthinking_. Dia mencium kening Joohyun kemudian menyuruhnya untuk berbaring agar Seokjin bisa menutup badan Joohyun dengan selimut.

"Iya, aku ngikut kamu aja. Udah besok lagi kita bahas ini sekalian survey tempatnya."

Tanpa sadar Joohyun tidur sambil tersenyum dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat lengan Seokjin yang terasa gagah.

Memiliki pasangan seperti Seokjin merupakan salah satu anugerah bagi Joohyun karena suaminya tidak pernah ada niat untuk membuat istrinya tidak bisa tertidur lelap di malam hari—tidur merupakan hal yang penting bagi Joohyun selain karena manfaat kesehatan dan kecantikan tentunya—oleh karena itu hampir semua perkelahian sepele pasti selalu Seokjin cari solusinya pada hari itu juga.

Seperti malam berikutnya setelah mendatangi 2 apartment di beberapa klaster. Jam 8 malam Joohyun masih menimang-nimang keputusan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Seokjin apalagi memilih unit yang akan dia pilih.

Seokjin melihat istrinya yang sibuk menggulirkan gambar-gambar unit apartement yang telah disurvey tadi pagi hingga sore hari.

Saking seriusnya Joohyun tidak sadar kalau Seokjin membawa jeruk-jeruk yang telah mereka beli di jalan, Joohyun bahkan tidak meminta untuk dikupas namun Seokjin melakukannya bahkan langsung menyuapinya.

"Enak kan? Makanan disana juga enak-enak masa, aku punya restoran langganan deket tempat jualan tadi."

Seokjin tersenyum simpul melihat istrinya bercerita dengan semangat. “Kamu udah ngomong itu ratusan kali kayanya.” Kemudian pria itu menyerahkan butir demi butir jeruk yang telah dia kupas kepada istrinya. "Gimana, udah fix mau milih tempatnya?" Joohyun hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Kamu beneran gak apa-apa?"

"Kan aku ngikut kamu."

"Kamu sebenernya gak kuat ya sama aku? Kamu punya simpanan ya?" Joohyun berlagak dramatis dan menggoncangkan badan Seokjin dengan bercanda.

"Iya, ini aku punya simpanan jeruk satu plastik buat aku aja. Enak soalnya."

"Ih curang kamu." Joohyun tertawa sambil memeluk suaminya dari belakang karena dia sedang duduk di atas lantai.

"Tadi Seulgi kenapa ngomong 'hati-hati diganggu sama itu'?"

"Hah gimana?" Joohyun sebenarnya sudah paham tapi dia bingung menjelaskannya.

"Iya, tadi pas ngobrol sama pemiliknya, aku denger Seulgi ngomongin soal orang yang bakal ganggu. Emang itu siapa? Temen kantor? Atau Taehyung yang tadi?” Seokjin bertanya namun tidak melihat wajah istrinya dan atmosfer ruangan menjadi dingin.

"Oh itu, itu sih bukan dia, aku juga baru dua kali ketemu sama si Taehyung. Itu Yoo Kohsuk itu terkenal jahil banget di kantor aku bahkan Seulgi juga jadi korban, nyebelin banget pokoknya.”

"Oh."

Joohyun membenamkan mukanya ke pundak Seokjin dan beberapa menit kemudian suaminya itu merasa bajunya basah, dia baru sadar kalau istrinya sedang menangis. Karena cukup kaget, jeruk yang awalnya dia kupas jadi jatuh bebas ke lantai kemudian Seokjin bangkit untuk memeluk istrinya.

"Maafin aku, Joohyun. Aku percaya sama kamu."

"Enggak, bukan, ah sayang. Aku juga gak mau pisah sama kamu, aku takut tinggal sendirian. Aku paling nyaman dan aman kalau sama kamu."

"Kamu itu kuat, sayang. Kamu lebih kuat daripada yang kamu kira." Kata-kata itu seketika menghentikan rintihan Joohyun. Setelah mereka menikah, Seokjin memang semakin peka, beda ketika waktu pacaran dan Joohyun sering kali frustrasi memberikan kode-kode kepadanya.

Sikap cemburu Seokjin pun ada di batas normal bagi Joohyun namun hal itu jadi memperburuk perasaannya sekarang sehingga dia menangis, dia lega sekali tidak harus membawa masalah ini menjadi pertengkaran karena Seokjin mengerti yang dibutuhkan istrinya hanyalah motivasi.

"Joohyun, aku selalu dukung kamu untuk berkarir. Jangan merasa gak enak karena aku."

"Tapi gimana nanti kata orang-orang."

"Aku gak bakal bilang ke siapapun kalau kamu tinggal di deket kantormu, bahkan orang tua kamu, kamu juga jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa biar gak ada yang ngomong macem-macem soal kita."

Joohyun mengangguk. "Maafin aku gak bisa jadi istri yang baik."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita jadi jarang ikut family gathering karena aku sibuk kerja, aku berani buat minta tinggal terpisah sama kamu, bahkan aku belum bisa kasih baby ke keluarga ini."

"Joohyun, aku nikahin kamu bukan buat ngurung kamu di rumah kecil ini. Kamu juga boleh terbang bebas untuk berkarya kaya aku. Semuanya juga bakal datang nantinya."

Kedua tangan Seokjin menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi Joohyun yang merah dan dia mencium kening dan pipi Joohyun berkali-kali hingga Joohyun tersenyum bahagia karena merasa sangat dicintai oleh suaminya.

"Aku kayanya _stay_ disana sampai laporan akhir tahun dan pembukaan awal tahun aja. So, 6 bulan aja kayanya?"

"Lah kenapa?"

Jari-jari Joohyun bermain-main di atas dada Seokjin kemudian melihat lucunya tampang suaminya yang kaget dan kebingungan apalagi ketika Joohyun mulai naik dipangkuannya dan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas menyentuh pundak Seokjin ketika istrinya mencium bibirnya dan Seokjin bisa merasakan manisnya jeruk yang baru saja mereka berdua makan.

"Mana tahan jauh-jauh dari kamu. Aku udah kangen, sentuh aku lagi dong, sayang."

"Disini?"

Seokjin bertanya namun kedua tangannya sudah memegang pinggul Joohyun dan membuatnya sulit menahan tawa kecil karena Joohyun tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah sangat menginginkan satu sama lain.

Kerlingan mata Joohyun tidak terlepas dari kedua bola mata Seokjin ketika dia berusaha membuka resleting celana suaminya begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang membuka dress chiffonnya dengan hati-hati dan mencium seluruh bagian tubuh Joohyun yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun hingga Joohyun mengeluarkan erangan yang indah di telinga Seokjin.

Seperti kiamat akan datang pada esok hari, seperti itulah mereka berdua bercinta.

Pagi harinya mereka berdua terbangun di atas karpet berbulu di bawah sofa. Joohyun bangun terlebih dahulu karena alarm namun Joohyun mematikannya lagi karena ingin tidur lebih lama dimana tubuhnya masih dalam pelukan Seokjin.

Sayang hal itu tidak berlanjut lama karena pada siang hari mereka sudah membenahi barang-barang Joohyun untuk pindahan, memang tidak banyak—Joohyun bersikeras kalau dia tidak butuh banyak pakaian dan hanya perlu memindahkan yang berhubungan dengan kantornya saja.

“Emang ini peralatan kantor?” Seokjin tertawa mengejek sambil mengangkat hoodie pink miliknya yang pasti kebesaran untuk badan kecil Joohyun.

Joohyun menengok ke arah barang tersebut namun dengan cepat dia kembali melipat-lipat bajunya karena malu. Kalau Joohyun bisa, mungkin dia akan mencuri semua kaos dan hoodie milik Seokjin untuk dibawa bersamanya agar dia bisa membayangkan tidur bersama suaminya pada saat sendirian.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka menempuh 2 jam perjalanan ke apartement yang Joohyun telah pilih. Mereka berdua langsung mendatangi kantor Taehyung dan Seokjin membayar penuh mulai dari deposit hingga biaya sewa enam bulan seperti yang diinginkan Joohyun namun Joohyun kaget karena tadi pagi dia telah menawarkan untuk membayar setengahnya.

“Aku udah bilang kan, aku bayar buat 3 bulan akhir sama deposit terus kamu yang awal aja. Kok kamu bayar semuanya sih?” Joohyun menarik pelan lengan Seokjin untuk berbisik kemudian Seokjin mengelus telapak tangan Joohyun dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Bahkan ketika mereka berdua sedang membereskan barang-barang di apartemen, Joohyun masih saja bertanya mengenai pembayaran uang sewa, dia sengaja membawa tas yang cukup besar karena dia sudah berencana untuk membayar deposit dengan uang tunai.

“Padahal aku udah bawa uang buat bayar deposit tau, itu kamu bayar pake tabungan kamu ya?”

“Iya, kamu kenapa sih kayanya kesel banget.”

“Iya lah itu uang tabungan kamu kan banyak banget. Pasti kamu juga lagi _saving_ buat sesuatu ya?”

“Cuma rencana renovasi kamar-kamar kita yang kosong tapi juga masih lama diisinya, urusan kamu lebih penting.” Joohyun mengira uang tersebut untuk membeli mobil baru atau berlibur di pulau eksotis sambil memancing seperti yang diinginkan Seokjin namun suaminya sudah berpikir sangat jauh ke depan ternyata.

Joohyun melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen berdinding putih ini, sejam yang lalu ada suatu perasaan yang menggetarkan hatinya bagaikan dia memasuki perjalanan yang baru dimana dia akan tinggal sendirian namun muncul perasaan menyesal ketika mengetahui semua ini adalah uang yang dikorbankan suaminya untuk masa depan keluarga kecil mereka.

Perasaan menyesal dan tidak enak ini masih ada walaupun Joohyun tidak ingin mengatakannya karena dia tidak mau membuat Seokjin kecewa, oleh karena itu dia bekerja semakin keras di kantornya.

_I'm gonna do all my works in the office and I'm gonna do Seokjin when I get home._

Bulan pertama berada di tempat tinggal yang berbeda, membuat Joohyun kesepian walaupun mereka _video calling_ hingga 4 jam sebelum tidur.

Bulan kedua Joohyun mengira akan terbiasa tapi melihat suaminya dari layar ponsel sedang memotong ikan dengan cara yang salah membuatnya gemas ingin langsung pergi ke rumah walaupun itu baru hari rabu.

Seokjin tidak pernah bilang secara langsung kalau dia rindu tapi Joohyun tahu dari semua perilakunya, seperti sekarang ini yang mulai memberikan spoiler-spoiler film yang rencannya ingin dia tonton bersama di akhir pekan.

"Kamu tega banget sih udah nonton _Spinning Out_ duluan!"

"Lagian kamunya gak disini, padahal di netflix udah ada."

Bulan ketiga Seokjin baru sadar bahwa hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan bersama dengan Joohyun benar-benar mengisi harinya lebih bahagia.

Bulan keempat adalah waktu memasuki sibuknya pengumpulan data dan penyusunan laporan. Joohyun meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada Seokjin karena baru mengucapkan ulang tahunnya di sore hari dan dia berjanji akan merayakannya ketika sampai di rumah pada hari Jumat nanti.

Seokjin mengharapkan Joohyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan ulang tahunnya pada tengah malam namun dia menelan itu semua dan menyuruh istrinya untuk lebih memikirkan kesehatannya karena cuaca semakin buruk.

“Maaf, aku kayanya udah ngingkarin janji aku ya?”

“Janji apa?”

“Aku harusnya nelepon kamu kemarin tapi aku lupa karena sibuk banget. Aduh mana stress banget nih di tempat kerja.”

“Iya, aku ngerti kok. Kantor aku juga mulai _hectic_ banget.”

“Seokjin, maafin aku ya.”

Sekali lagi Seokjin harus berbohong dan bilang kalau dia tidak keberatan. Setelah percakapan mereka selesai dan telepon ditutup, Seokjin menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Ada yang baru kali disana." Hoseok menyeletuk, dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut saat memesan _ice americano_ dan sepotong _cheesecake_ di kafe yang cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka berdua.

Mata Seokjin menjadi serius dan aura yang biasanya ramah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti mengancam, Hoseok cukup kaget melihat raut wajah teman satu kantornya itu.

"Lu udah tau?" Nada pertanyaan Seokjin terdengar seperti menginterogasi membuat Hoseok berhati-hati sebelum duduk di depannya.

"Buset gue cuma bercanda, santai bro. Gue tau bini lu pindah juga dari Seulgi tapi tenang aja gak bakal ada yang tau lagi selain gue dan sepupu gue."

Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena frustrasi lalu dari jendela dia melihat hujan langsung turun deras secara tiba-tiba seolah alam semesta mendukungnya untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Tapi gue salut sih sama lu, percaya banget sama istri. Nyampe si Seulgi aja bilang 'gue kaga mau nikah sebelum ketemu kaya model bang Seokjin'."

Seokjin masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sampai walaupun Hoseok mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kenapa gak lu samperin aja sih? Buat _surprise_ gitu."

"Gue takut ganggu istri gue."

"Itu tuh kode istri lu minta ditemenin disana, lu udah berapa kali mampir kesana?"

Berkat pertanyaan Hoseok tersebut Seokjin sadar bahwa dia baru dua kali mampir ke apartemen karena Joohyun tiba-tiba demam karena merasa _homesick_ padahal besoknya—pada hari jumat—mereka berdua sudah ada di rumah.

Melihat temannya yang diam seperti merefleksikan diri, Hoseok bisa mengambil kesimpulan untuk memberikan saran.

"Besok kan acaranya cuma dinner sama investor dari _Finland_ , mending lu izin terus cabut. Eh ya jangan lupa beli bunga dulu buat istri lo. Biar romantis bang”

Seokjin menimang-nimang ide dari Hoseok dan dia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga dia mencoba untuk memberi kejutan ke istrinya, mungkin Joohyun jarang menelponnya lagi karena mengambil jam kerja lebih lama dan sudah sangat lelah.

Sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan Seokjin secara matang bahkan dia telah membeli bunga dan champagne seperti ingin merayakan hal yang penting padahal itu hanya hari jumat biasa, yang spesial hari ini mungkin kepadatan lalu lintas namun hal kecil ini pun sudah diperhitungkan. Oleh karena itu Seokjin berhasil sampai di lantai dasar apartemen Joohyun pukul setengah 9 malam.

Tadi pagi Seokjin sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Joohyun untuk langsung pergi tidur setelah bekerja dan Joohyun menurut.

Setelah menaiki lift ke lantai 4 kemudian sampai di depan pintu apartmen istrinya, Seokjin memasukkan kode rahasia yang seharusnya tanggal pernikahan mereka. Sempat terbesit kecemasan apakah Joohyun mengubah kode apartementnya dan jika benar mungkin saja candaan Hoseok yang tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya itu malah membuatnya kacau.

Namun semua itu sirna sudah ketika pintu berhasil dibuka. Seokjin menertawakan kecemasan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Suara Joohyun yang bersenandung menggema hingga ruang tengah apartemennya. Seokjin tersenyum senang walaupun dia belum melihat istrinya sama sekali karena tertutup oleh pintu kamar mandi. Karena acara yang direncanakan kejutan maka Seokjin menunggu di ruang tengah sambil mempersiapkan pose lucu yang akan terlihat oleh istrinya ketika keluar.

Seokjin mengecek jam tangannya hampir setiap 5 menit sekali dan Joohyun masih belum keluar setengah jam setelah kedatangannya dan anehnya sudah tidak ada suara bunyi pancuran _shower_ tapi istrinya masih saja bernyanyi. Mungkin karena besok memasuki _weekend_ makanya Joohyun terdengar _bahagia_.

Tetapi Seokjin sudah tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi, padahal dia sudah memegang buket bunga sambil mengarahkannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan ujung-ujungnyanya menyerah kemudian menaruhnya di meja. Seokjin berjalan perlahan-lahan dan membuka pintunya.

“Joohyun sayang, kejut—an.”

Joohyun berhenti bernyanyi, senyum yang awalnya menempel di wajah Seokjin hilang dan dia masih berdiri di ujung pintu, terdiam kaku.

Joohyun panik tidak menyangka Seokjin akan datang malam ini dan dia berpikir kenapa harus malam ini, pada situasi seperti ini.

Seokjin masih mencoba berpikir mungkin apa yang dilihatnya ini bisa masuk akal namun seperti buang-buang waktu saja. Semua yang dilakukan Joohyun, istrinya, sudah tidak logis baginya.

Joohyun sedang berendam di atas _bathtub_ yang hampir setinggi lutut. Tidak ada gelembung-gelembung sabun disana melainkan darah berwarna merah gelap yang terisi hampir penuh.

Badan Joohyun gemetaran dan air matanya sudah mendarat di pipinya ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. “Berhenti disana.” Seokjin menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya dan ucapannya sangat tegas.

Seluruh badan Joohyun sudah berlumuran darah kecuali wajahnya yang masih bersih, bahkan beberapa bagian rambutnya pun sudah basah karena darah yang ada di _bathtub_ tersebut.

“Darah siapa ini?” Ingin sekali Seokjin mendengar bahwa jawabannya akan lucu dan ternyata darah itu berasal dari menstruasi walaupun dia tidak yakin darahnya akan sebanyak itu kemudian Joohyun akan menertawakan wajah Seokjin yang seperti melihat hantu.

Namun Joohyun malah semakin terpuruk, kedua tangannya memegang lututnya karena dia sudah sangat lemah dan hampir tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Sejujurnya Seokjin pun merasa iba namun rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi daripada keinginan untuk menghampirinya.

“Yoo Kohsuk, dia hampir saja melecehkan—dia ingin memperkosaku.” Seokjin masih terdiam kaku di ujung pintu sana namun dia sudah menurunkan gesturnya yang mengancam.

“Aku, aku—Kamu sering mengingatkan aku untuk membawa _taser_ untuk berjaga-jaga dan aku melakukannya, ketika Kohsuk mendorongku dan mencoba membuka bajuku—“ Joohyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan berusaha keras untuk mengatur nafasnya untuk beberapa detik untuk bisa bersuara lagi walaupun sangat serak.

“Dia menyerangku, aku meraih saku dengan cepat tapi ternyata yang kubawa hari ini bukan _taser,_ itu pisau. Aku baru sadar ketika ada darah menciprat ke tanganku saat aku mengarahkan benda itu di pinggangnya. Kohsuk marah dan aku ketakutan. Aku menusuknya berkali-kali sampai dia berhenti bernapas. Seokjin aku bersumpah aku bukan pembunuh tapi aku tak—“

Isak tangis Joohyun malah semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Seokjin dengan cepat menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan cepat untuk memeluk tubuh Joohyun yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Seokjin kini berlumuran dengan darah tapi dia tidak peduli.

Badan Seokjin juga ikut bergetar, bukan karena ketakutan melainkan amarah yang sudah meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Dia marah mengapa bukan dia saja yang membunuh si bajingan yang selama ini berani mengganggu istrinya. Seokjin pun ikut sedih saat melihat wajah istrinya dan membayangkan betapa berat ujian yang dihadapi olehnya selama ini.

Seokjin mengecup kening Joohyun sambil membelai rambutnya berkali-kali hingga dada Joohyun yang bergoncang karena isak tangisnya itu mulai mereda.

“ _Hey, now we’ll be okay_. Ada aku, aku gak akan kemana-mana.”

Seokjin membelai lembut tangan Joohyun dan mengarahkannya kembali ke arah bak mandi yang berisi darah Yoo Kohsuk. Dengan penuh was-was Seokjin mengangkat masing-masing kaki Joohyun ke dalam _bathtub_ hingga Joohyun masuk kembali ke _bathtub_ seperti yang dilihatnya pertama kali masuk ke kamar mandi ini.

Joohyun bingung apalagi melihat Seokjin melepaskan semua bajunya kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan berada persis di depannya. Seokjin merasa ngeri merasakan darah yang dingin itu menyentuh tubuhnya namun rasa itu dengan cepat dia coba sembunyikan ketika kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Joohyun berhasil menangkap ekspresinya karena dia tidak bisa berhenti melihat Seokjin, pria terhebat yang pernah dia temui.

“Dimana badan si brengsek itu? Biar aku urus secepatnya.”

Hati Joohyun merasa sangat lega sekarang berbeda dengan hati Seokjin yang sedang bertengkar dengan akalnya. Meskipun telah melewati hari yang sangat buruk,

Joohyun sudah merasa seperti manusia yang paling bahagia sementara Seokjin merasa dirinya sudah gila.

“ _It’s alright,_ udah dimakan sama anjing-anjing liar.”

Senyuman kecil di bibir Joohyun yang dulu terlihat menggemaskan sekarang terlihat berbeda. Joohyun bergerak maju perlahan agar lebih dekat dengan suaminya dan bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seokjin.

“Aku menggiling badan busuknya ke mesin penggiling restoran langgananku, sepertinya yang di atas sana merasa kasihan melihat nasibku jadi kebetulan sekali pemilik resto itu sedang pergi pulang kampung selasa kemarin karena anak mereka sedang menikah di Daegu, aku juga sedih sebenarnya gak bisa makan _sundubu jjigae_ favoritku. Pemiliknya sudah seperti orang tuaku, mungkin karena kita satu kampung, sampai mereka menitipkan kuncinya ke aku.”

Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk tenang Seokjin malah semakin ngeri mendengar hal itu dan Joohyun sadar tatkala melihat tangan kiri Seokjin memegang sisi _bathtub_ semakin kuat dan sikapnya yang malah semakin diam.

Joohyun mengecup leher suaminya dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat sampai dia merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang sejujurnya jarang mereka tanyakan kepada satu sama lain.

“Kamu masih sayang gak sama aku?”

Tidak bisa dipungkiri banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran negatif dan bayangan menakutkan yang bisa saja terjadi di masa depan tapi Seokjin berusaha menepisnya dan kini di kepalanya kini terputar kembali memori ketika mereka berdua bersumpah di atas altar.

“Aku sudah berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Aku selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu. A—“

Belum selesai Seokjin mengulang memori itu, Joohyun sudah menarik leher Seokjin untuk mengecup bibirnya, kedua tangan Joohyun sempat menari-nari di pundak Seokjin lalu merangkul lehernya. Saking terkejutnya bahkan Seokjin belum sempat menangkap sekilas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Joohyun namun semuanya terjadi seperti natural, kedua lengannya yang kekar mengusap lembut punggung Joohyun dan mendekap tubuhnya.

Seandainya bisa maka Joohyun berharap waktu berhenti sekarang ini juga dan merasakan kehangatan Seokjin yang melindunginya dari dunia luar yang dingin.

Seokjin mendaratkan ciuman kedua dengan intensitas lebhih cepat yang membuat Joohyun melekat padanya seolah suaminya adalah satu-satunya benda solid di dunia yang berputar-putar. Mulutnya yang ngotot membelah bibir Joohyun yang gemetaran, mengirimkan getaran liar di sepanjang sarafnya, membangkitkan perasaan yang pernah dikenalnya dahulu.

Joohyun tahu bahwa dia sudah memenangkan hati Seokjin lagi apalagi setelah mendengar tawa kecil Seokjin yang entah dari mana sumbernya melihat situasi mereka saat ini dikelilingi hal yang tidak ada lucunya sama sekali.

“Kita harus mandi lagi, pakai air beneran, yang bersih.”

Joohyun mengangguk dan tertawa geli sambil bersender di leher Seokjin yang hangat.


End file.
